


The Unlikely Superhero

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animals, Crack, Gen, Superheroes, humor?, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grace said she wanted to have an <i>unlikely superhero</i> party, she declares Steve’s the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlikely Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I wrote for round 5 of sd_ldws, but when I asked my friend to pick, she chose ‘Bandit Strikes Again’ and I submitted that. After reading the other submitted fics, I wish I would have submitted this one instead
> 
>  **Genre/Cliché:** Crack  
>  **Prompt:** raccoon

For Halloween, Grace wanted to have a superhero themed party, but she had very specific rules for the costumes – the superhero had to be something or someone you wouldn’t expect to be a superhero.

The guests in attendance were dressed in a variety of costumes.

Chin was Tech Man, and with his super power, he could control all forms of technology. Danny and Steve, however, swore he was a Tron reject.

Kono was Surf Woman, and had a wave (temporary) tattoo on her right arm. With her super power, she could control the ocean waves and always had the best surf conditions.

Danny was Jersey Man, and was decked out in an ‘I ♥ New Jersey’ shirt. With his super power, he could convince anyone of the superiority of New Jersey. Lame as it was, people played along.

Danny also thought that Steve would go as Hawaii Man since it’s well known they bicker about whose home state is better – New Jersey or Hawaii.

However, Steve didn’t.

Steve’s costume to be the best, according to Grace. As Raccoon Man, Steve could get into all sorts of trouble without trying much.

Danny says it wasn’t too far of a stretch from the truth.


End file.
